With the rapid development of economy, automatic equipment has been widely used for production in various manufacturing industries. For instance, CDs usually need to be taken and placed in the manufacturing process; however, CDs are nowadays generally taken and placed manually, which results in inconvenience in operation, low production efficiency, high labor intensity of workers and even damage to the surfaces of the CDs. In view of this, ordinary mechanical grippers are always used for transferring at present. However, existing mechanical grippers are poor in flexibility and low in transfer efficiency, which is not beneficial to the improvement of the processing efficiency; and meanwhile, due to the complex structure and high integration level of the existing mechanical grippers, manpower and material consumption for maintenance of the existing mechanical grippers is high, which results in a high cost and is not beneficial to the development of enterprises.